memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of P9X-335
* **Two starships * * ***Several dozen F-302s **Four Nox motherships **Fifteen Ha'tak ***Sixteen Al'kesh ***Hundreds of Death Gliders **Seven Hebridanian cruisers |forces2=*Garrin's fleet **One Furling warship **Twenty-six Ha'tak ***Nineteen Al'kesh ***Several hundred Death Gliders **Seven alien craft of unknown origin *Der'kal Vanguard fleet **Six Der'kal cruisers ***One-hundred fifty Der'kal fighters ***Eight Der'kal gunships **Eleven Der'kal frigates **Seven Der'kal corvettes ***Twenty Der'kal fighters ***Two Der'kal gunships |casual1=Entire fleet with the exception of the , , , and a Nox mothership |casual2=Entirety of Garrin's fleet and several Der'kal ships }} The Battle of P9X-335 was an event that took place between the United Federation of Planets, Zanous Garrin's faction of the Lucian Alliance, and the Der'kal Empire in December of 2384. Prelude Upon receiving new intelligence on the rogue Lucian Alliance's movements, the Tok'ra contacted Stargate Command with information that a massive fleet of warships had been detected out on the edge of the galaxy in a star system known to be under Garrin's control; the Federation was preparing a strike force to take him out once and for all, and they urgently requested the SGC's assistance in the coming battle. Knowing that this was a chance to end their headache for good, Earth quickly mobilized two of its own vessels, and sent them, along with SG-1, to join their allies on the galactic rim. In total, the Federation had managed to gather an impressively-sized armada for their assault, largely consisting of Free Jaffa/Tok'ra Ha'tak and their support ships, supplemented by Nox battlecruisers, and Hebridanian cruisers. With the addition of the ships and the , two starships and , they seemed to have more than enough firepower to crush their enemy, and the combined fleet departed for P9X-335 immediately. In the meantime, Garrin had amassed his own sizable armada of ha'tak, Al'kesh, and untold numbers of Death Gliders, all boasting significant enhancements in terms of weapons and shields from his secret allies. He waited confidently in orbit above his base, certain that his opponents could not breach his defenses. The battle The very instant the Federation ships and ally ships emerged from warp and hyperspace, the battle began; Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill led the attack from his command ship while Samantha Carter beamed SG-1 to the planet's surface to find and capture, or, if necessary, kill, Garrin himself. In an intense exchange that seriously decimated both sides, the allied forces were eventually able to pummel the enemy down to only a few motherships and their escorts, turning the tide markedly in their favor. Meanwhile, on the surface, SG-1 quickly made their way into the secure areas of their enemy's base before going after the terrorist himself. After an extended game of cat-and-mouse, they were finally able to corner him in a secluded hallway, and Daniel Jackson delivered a fatal series of shots, seemingly ending things for good. But in those final moments, a stunning revelation was made; the man that Earth had been hunting for so long was, in actuality, an android, constructed by a race of beings he would only call "the Der'kal," and promising that, with his death, the galaxy had sealed its doom. But with their immediate adversary dead at long last, SG-1 merely settled for a beam out back to the USS Aurora, watching as Carter beamed down enough photon torpedoes to ensure that nothing remained below. And with what was left of Garrin's own fleet in tatters, it looked as though it was over. Arrival of the Der'kal As history records, of course, it was far from over, and the next few minutes would prove to be some of the most terrifying ever witnessed. Even as the Federation prepared to destroy their final few targets, another fleet emerged from hyperspace, this one of distinctly alien design and bristling with weapons rivaling those of the Ori. These aliens, the ones the android Garrin had warned of, were the Der'kal, and they transmitted only a single message before proceeding to wipe out the rest of the Federation forces, promising that before they were through, the Milky Way would lie in ruins. Aftermath Category:Battles Category:Battles of Federation-Der'kal War